1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD glass cassette to store glasses to be mounted on an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is widely used as a display apparatus. The LCD comprises layers of LCD glass, made of glass or crystal, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
During the LCD manufacturing process, the individual LCD glasses are stored in a cassette. The purpose of the cassette is to store the LCD glasses and prevent sagging and drooping of the LCD glasses, that is, to maintain the flatness of the glasses.
A conventional LCD glass cassette 101, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a side frames 130 to support side edges of a glass 110, and a rear frame 140 to support a rear edge of the glass 110.
The side frames 130 include a plurality of side supporters 131 to support the side edges of the glass 110. The side supporters 131 project inward from the side frames 130 to support the side edges of the glass 110.
The rear frame 140 includes a plurality of rear supporters 141 to support the rear edge of the glass 110. The rear supporters 141 project forward to support the rear edge of the glass 110.
The side supporters 131 and the rear supporters 141 are approximately rectangular in cross section.
Thus, the glass 110 is stored through an open front of the LCD glass cassette 101 in a direction shown by an arrow A (refer to FIG. 2) using a robot arm (not shown). The stored glass 110 is supported by the plurality of the rear supporters 141 provided in the rear frames 140 and by the plurality of the side supporters 131 provided in the side frames 130.
But when a large-sized LCD glass is stored in the conventional LCD glass cassette, there is nothing to support the glass in the front of the cassette. Consequently, the front of the glass stored in the cassette is likely to sag and droop.